Wipe Your Eyes
by Jessi Brooks-Cena54
Summary: They fought non stop, but he'd always be there to wipe her eyes. Song Fic inspired by Wipe Your Eyes by Maroon 5. CM PunkxO.C mentions of Lita- Companion piece to There You Go Again - one shot.


**So I'm seeing Maroon 5 on Saturday (I absolutely love love love Adam Levine) and because I can never wait a couple of days I looked at the set list to see which ones he was going to sing and I noticed one I did not know (I own every CD they have come out with, including when they were called Kara's Flowers, so this was surprising) so I gave it a listen and I knew it needed to be a Fanfic! I thought of all I could do with it and who to give it to but my Punk Muse is a very selfish man and fought, literally fought the other muses. Pretty sure at one point he was using the Cena muse as a stepstool for my attention. I have to hand it to him though, he pointed out that this would be a good companion piece for "There You Go Again", the other Maroon 5 inspired fic. So here it is, Punk's view on that toxic relationship! WWE owns Punk, Maroon 5 owns Wipe Your Eyes, and I own the nameless OC. Enjoy!**

Phil Brooks looked down at his girlfriend as he wiped another stray tear from her face. The two of them were lying on their bed with only the moonlight illuminating the room. She blankly stared out at the moon from where her head rested on his chest. He kissed the top of her head before sighing thinking of the fight they had had only hours before.

~Flashback~

_I'm afraid that I gotta do what I gotta do  
But if I let you go, where you gonna go?  
We gotta make a change, time to turn the page  
Something isn't right, I don't wanna fight you  
We've been through tougher times, you know it gets worse  
We can turn this around please let me be first  
And as I feel your tears spilling on my shirt  
Something isn't right I don't wanna fight you_

He had to break up with her. They fought too much, plus he was pretty sure she hated him more than she actually loved him. He winced as his jeans collided with his face. Quickly tearing them off, his girlfriend voiced, well more like yelled, them for him.

"GET OUT BROOKS!" she screamed. She was furious at him and he honestly didn't blame her. He went behind her back and hung out with Amy, the one person she pleaded with him to cut out of his life. He knew she'd be pissed if she found out but he knew Amy would help him put his relationship into perspective and ultimately lead him to the solution of breaking up with her.

"You know how much I hate her! How much I despise her!" she continued.

"I don't understand why! I told you she's one of my best friends I can't just cut her out!" he yelled back.

"She's in love with you Phil, that's why! I don't want her around you because I'm afraid she's going to take you from me!" she sobbed.

Suddenly the clothes stopped flying and her screaming turned into soft crying. She lowered herself to the floor and attempted to hold herself. The site nearly broke Phil into pieces. Phil then realized how right she was. He didn't come to the conclusion of ending his relationship by himself. It was Amy who had flat out said it. He walked over to her and pulled his girlfriend into his arms. Thankfully she accepted his embrace willingly.

_Hey you, come over and let me embrace you  
I know that I'm causing you pain too  
But remember if you need to cry  
I'm here to wipe your eyes  
_

~End of Flashback~

After holding her for awhile on the floor he picked her up and laid them both on to the bed where they haven't moved or spoken since. Neither one truly knew where the other one stood on their crumbling relationship. He watched as another stray tear ran down her face. He lovingly ran his thumb across her cheek stopping the tear from falling any further.

_Tonight before you fall asleep  
I run my thumb across your cheek (across your cheek)  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

_I know I made you feel this way  
You gotta breathe, we'll be okay (be okay)  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

He hated when she cried, the fact that the only reason she seemed to cry at all was him made him hate himself. He took a deep breath and pulled her closer to him when he felt her do the same. He had to make sure that they would be okay. Both for her sake and for his.

_Oh nah nah oh nah nah nah nah  
'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes  
Oh nah nah oh nah nah nah nah_

When did we cross the line?  
How could we forget?  
Why do we let the pressure get into our heads?

"Why do we fight so much?" she finally spoke up, her voice hoarse from all the crying. "When did this all start happening?" she spoke again.

"I honestly don't know. I can't remember a time when we didn't fight." He said softly.

"How could we let this happen?" she asked her voice breaking.

"I don't know, but I don't want to fight anymore." He said, his voice starting to match hers.

_Your broken heart requires all of my attention  
'cause something isn't right, I don't wanna fight you_

Hey you, come over and let me embrace you  
I know that I'm causing you pain too  
But remember if you need to cry  
I'm here to wipe your eyes  


He wrapped his arms around her tighter as sobs began to wreak her body again. Silent tears began to fall from his eyes as the pain in his heart intensified as he listened to her cry.

_Tonight before you fall asleep  
I run my thumb across your cheek (across your cheek)  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes  
I know I made you feel this way  
You gotta breathe, we'll be okay (be okay)  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes  
_

She buried her head into his chest as she continued crying. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt her warm tears soak the shirt he was wearing.

"Can we even do this anymore?" she sobbed into his chest. His eyes shot open. He couldn't lose her, not now, not ever.

_Please don't lose your faith  
Don't worry 'cause I'm here to keep you safe  
I promise if you let me see your face  
That I won't let you down  
I won't let you down  
I'm here to wipe your eyes  
_

"I'm not letting you go. I'm in this for the long haul babe. I won't talk to her anymore I promise. I promise we'll be better, I promise not to fight with you over every little thing. I promise to leave CM Punk in the ring and be Phil Brooks when I get home. I'm always going to be here for you babe, I'll keep you safe, I'll make you happy, I won't let you down. I love you so much." He choked out. She looked up at him as he wiped the tears from her face.

_Tonight before you fall asleep  
I run my thumb across your cheek (across your cheek)  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

"How do you know we won't fight like this again?" she asked him, sniffling.

_I know I made you feel this way  
You gotta breathe, we'll be okay (be okay)  
Cry 'cause I'm here to wipe your eyes_

"I don't, but if we do…I'll always be there to wipe your eyes."

**Sucky ending I know but, I needed him to say it somewhere. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fic and if you haven't checked out the song I suggest you do. I found out it was actually on the deluxe edition of Overexposed which was released after the original version which is why I didn't know it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
